Calling All Angels
by Silas Halliwell
Summary: Because when he was standing he could see even more. Even more of the destroyed world around him. His new world. Slash. AU.


_December 19, 2020_

Sure, he wasn't entirely certain how this spell was going to work but at the moment he didn't really care. As long as it took him away from the current time he was in he didn't mind where he landed. Hopefully, though, it would take him at least two years into the future so he would never have to even look at that damned school again. A sigh left his lips as he stared down at the notebook resting on his lap. The pencil in his hand dropped in his lap and rolled off of his thigh where it then hit the wood floor. This is the first real spell he's ever made without help from anyone and it sounded pretty good in his head. Even though he wrote the spell three hours ago he still hadn't been able to get himself to say it out loud so it would work.

"Stop being such a baby, Chris." He murmured quietly to himself with a soft sigh. He glanced around the darkened small room that he liked to call his own. In this place you didn't often have anything that really truly belonged to you so it was nice to have even this small little broom closet as his own space.

Apparently, his mother had no idea that his father had been a witch during the ten years of their marriage. So when he began to develop powers at the tender age of four his mother had freaked and left them and his father simply hadn't been able to care for him on his own and had left him at Magic School less than a month later. Now he was sixteen-years-old and by far ready to finally leave this place. His father had only had one request from them, that they sent him to a regular school for his education instead of learning at Magic School.

Chris closed his eyes as he let out a slow deep breathe before his eyes fluttered open again and he looked at his notebook with determination. This is what he wanted, he knew that this was what he wanted...so why was it so difficult?

"Just do it, I need to just do it already." Chris mumbled before he sighed and shut his notebook and tossed it about a foot away from him and then found himself staring at the plain white wall in front of him. Once more; he was nothing but a coward. That had always been his problem, he always over thought everything and could never simply go with the flow of things that happened around him. It wasn't exactly like he meant to do it, it was just something that he picked up during his early childhood and he'd never been able to let go of it. Not for a better lack of trying though. He needed a change in setting, a complete change and maybe, just maybe, he would finally be able to force himself to just relax.

It was just a spell.

A spell that would change his life entirely.

Which is what he wanted.

Right?

He briefly glanced over at the red notebook once more before he sighed softly and reached over and tore the spell out of the book and held it in his hands as he stared at the words written in black ink and forced himself to speak the words, one after another until he came to rest on the last word and closed his eyes briefly before he uttered the word and he gasped loudly as he felt the world around him flash and spin rapidly before it all suddenly slammed to a halt and it left him breathless for a moment. He forced his eyes open and couldn't make any sounds as he looked around him. He was certain that he was sitting in the same spot he had been but around him, Magic School had been destroyed. The walls were completely gone in some areas and in others they were practically nothing but rubble. Looking down at the spell, Chris quickly folded it and shoved it into his pocket before he stood and wished that he hadn't.

Because when he was standing he could see even more.

Even more of the destroyed world around him.

His new world.

* * *

Hello all! Thank you for taking the time to read my brand new story, Calling All Angels :) I hope you can also take the time to review of what you think so far or any questions that you may have. This is only the prologue and the first chapter should be coming very soon to a computer near you. Please keep in mind that this will have slash of the WyattxChris variety, however, they are NOT related in this in the least. I don't believe that I have anything else to say...so, please review(:


End file.
